Power of the SkyClan Kit's
by Areina Ai Sora
Summary: WhiteKit was found next to her dead mother with her father no where to be found. This kit finds out that StarClan has given her a power that no other cat can do, but why did they give it only to her?
1. WhiteKit found

Disclamer: I own nothing

"FireStar wake up a kit needs your help in the woods." A white she-cat said. "Who's there?" FireStar said. "You don't know who I am but I am a member of StarClan you can trust me." The white she-cat said "I never doubted StarClan for a second." FireStar said confidently, but still tired. "Then wake up." The she-cat said before she disappeared, then he woke up. FireStar walked out of camp unseen then he ran towards the woods looking for the kit the she-cat was talking about. "Why couldent she tell me what the kit looked like? That would make things a wholr lot easier. Where could that kit be! It's not safe for it to be out here by itself! I just hope its ok." It's almost sunhigh where is that kit!" FireStar is searching for the kit when he finds something that scares him to death. "No….. The she-cat in my dream she was the kits mother….. Poor thing." FireStar walks up to the lifeless body then he see's something moving, it's the kit he was looking for. She was covered in her mother's blood. FireStar picked up the kit, she was no older than 1 moon old and already an orphan. "I think I will call you WhiteKit, well until you get your warrior name that is. Do you like it?" FireStar asked the white striped kit in his mouth. "Meow." The kit said happily. "Then WhiteKit it is. Lets get you to your new home." FireStar said with WhiteKit in his mouth still. (Poor thing she might not even rember who her mother or her father was. Wait a second where is her father? Did he kill her mom or did something terible happen to them?) FireStar thought. He decided to keep his thoughts to himself as they travled to ThunderClan.

* * *

So what do you people think? Please R&R.


	2. A new life

Disclamer:I own nothing

"Look little one its ThunderClan." FireStar said with the kit still in his mouth. Then a familiar cat came running towrds them."FireStar where have you been! The whole clan has been woried to death! And... And... whose this?" The gray cat said. "GrayStripes cant you calm down?" FireStar said. "Sorry. Its that you were gone for a while and he camp was searching every where for you, but we couldent find you. Why didnt you tell us you were going for a walk?" GrayStripes said still painiky. "WELL... If you must know i had a dream last night telling me to go save this kit. Her name is WhiteKit." FireStar said still with the kit in his mouth. "Let's get her inside the camp so I can choose a queen for her." FireStar said while walking with GrayStripes to the clan. "Look! FireStar has a Kit in his mouth! Who's is its? It doesent have the smell of any clan I know of." All the cats of the cla said trying to keep there chatering secret. FireStar walked up to he HighRock then put WhiteKit down and she ran behind him. Then he called a clan meating. "Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather beneath HighRock!" FireStar yelled so the whole clan can here. "StarClan has givein us life." All the cats stared at each other confused. "I had a dream last night from SkyClan to save this kit who's mother has been killed and her father was no where to be found. So it is my desion to make her my daughter and a member of the clan. GoldenFlower can take care of her?" FireStar asked. "It will be my honer to take care of her, but where is she?" FireStar was confused by the question then he looked behind him and noticed the kit stading behind him. "You have nothing to fear WhiteKit. Come on out." FireStar picked up the kit that was still a little nervous. GoldenFlower then walked up and grabed the kit from FireStar. "Your in good paws here young one." GoldenFlower said with a kind and gentile voice. "Thank you." WhiteKit said. "Ah so you can talk you were just to scared to." FireStar said. "Firestar were going to have to get her over her shyness one way or another you know." GraySripes said. "I will worry about that when she is 6 moons old right now she is only 1 moon old." FireStar said. "GoldenFlower please get her acquanted with the other kits. I know she's the youngest but she still could make some new friends." GoldenFlower shook her head and then she walked off with WhiteKit i her mouth. "Your a buetifull kit you have nothing to be cared of. Now before you meet the other kits lets get some of this blood washed off. Ok." GoldenFlower Said. "O... O... Ok." WhiteKit stutered.

* * *

Second Chapter finally done. Please Review.


	3. A new friend

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Everybody this is WhiteKit. She's shy so I want you guys to be nice to her ok." GoldenFlower said. "Yes GoldenFlower!" All the kits said. Then GoldenFlower walked behind WhiteKit and lied down. Then a black kit walked up to WhiteKit. "Hi my name is MoonKit." The little she-cat said. "I want to be a warrior. What do you want to be?" MoonKit asked. "A... A warrior." WhiteKit said. "Well then WhiteKit you have to get over your shyness, but that wont be a problem. You see I'm also one moon old." MoonKitsaid proudly. "Wait I though FireStar said that I was the youngest kit?" WhiteKit said confused. "Well that's sorta true, but your the same age as me so were both the youngest." MoonKit said trying to make sense. "What?" WhiteKit said. "Well ummmmmmmmmmmm..." MoonKit said trying to understand what she was saying. "(Here we go again...) You see WhiteKit, MoonKit was born only one moon ago. Just like you, but she was born in the middle of the moon. By your height you look to be born on the last day of the moon. So this is your first moon." GoldenFlower said. "Oh. O... Ok." WhiteKit stamered. "Huh... Still Shy." GoldenFlower said.  
"MoonKit why dont you go show WhiteKit around camp?" GoldenFlower asked. "I was waiting for you to ask! Come on WhiteKit! MoonKit yelled. WhiteKit didnt even get a chance to stand up before MoonKit started to push WhiteKit out of the nursery. "Be care full you to!" The queens yelled. "We will!" MoonKit and WhiteKit said back as they were leving the nursery.

* * *

Well now we have MoonKit the kit that has a lot of energy and WhiteKit the shy and timid kit. Im going to have a couple of new kits in the next chapter, but will they be nice or mean? Guess you guys will have to wait and find out. Soory about that.


	4. A tour of thunder clan

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"So where should we start?" WhiteKit said. "Why don't I show you were your dads den is. Just so you know." MoonKit said finally calming down. "Bu... But isn't he the clan leader? Are we aloud to go in his den?" WhiteKitasked. "Well Ive been in there a couple of times already. I don't see why he wont let his own daughter in there." MoonKit said confidently. "Yes, but didnt I tell you your not allowed in my den?" "Ummmmmm... WhiteKit who's behind me?" MoonKit asked with a timed voice. "Take a wild guess." WhiteKit said in a scared voice. "Please don't tell me it's FireStar." MoonKit said in a scared tone. "Uh huh." WhiteKit said looking like she was about to make a run for it. Then MoonKit turned her head around slowly. "Are you trying to teach WhiteKit some bad manners MoonKit?" FireStar asked the kit that was now completely turned around. "I though she should know were her dads den was first before I should her the rest of camp." MoonKitsaid while she was staring at the ground trying not to make eye contact with FireStar. "Huh... MoonKit why dont you let me show her around camp?" FireStar asked. "Can I come to?" MoonKit asked. "Yeah come on dad please." WhiteKit said. "Your talking! MoonKit actually got you to talk." FireStar said extremilly shocked. "Well... She's still shy, but she will talk when im around her." MoonKit said. "Yea... yeah what she said." WhiteKitsaid going back to her normal shy self. "And your back to normal... Ok you can come MoonKit, but I you already seen the whole camp why do you want come?" FireStar said. "Cause I want to spend more time with WhiteKit. I want to see her reaction when she see's the whole camp." Moonkit said. "Well alright then let's go you two."  
"Well you already know where the nuersery is. So me and MoonKit will show you were the aprentices den is first." FireStar said. Then he walked up to a tree that had a big whole in it that was at the base of the tree. "This is were you two will go when you are six moons old." FireStar said looking at the two kits. "I cant wait that long I want to be a warrior now!" MoonKit said "Well your going to have to wait." "Ummmmmmmmmm... Who said that?" MoonKit said. "I did." Then a White she-cat walked out of the den. "Kits this is WhitePaw." FireStar introduced. "Thank you FireStar. And let me guess the little black kit is MoonKit and the little White and black striped kit must be your new daughter you were talking about. I belive your name is WhiteKit am I right?" WhitePaw asked. "Ye... Yes. You... Your right." WhiteKit stamered. "Awwww... She is shy I though you just said that so we would be nice to her." WhitePaw said. "I wouldent lie about something like that." FireStar said. "Well I have to go hunting for the clan see you three later." WhitePaw said then she was gone. "I didnt even noticed you had stripes WhiteKit." FireStar said as they were walking to ther next den. "Her mothers blood must have been covering it." MoonKit said.  
"This is the medicinecats den, but it doesent look like CinderPelt is here at the momnet. So lets go to the next den, and the warriors den is empty at the moment. There all hunting and on the border patrol. So... I guess that ends our tour for today. I would show you the elders den but there all asleep at the time being. So go have fun now you two." FireStar said as he walked off.

* * *

Ok so I didnt put the new kits in this chapter but they are going to be in the next one. Please review.


	5. A new enemy

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Come on WhiteKit lets go play." MoonKit said. "OK. Hold on! (My first day at ThunderClan and I already have a friend.)" WhiteKit said. As WhiteKit was running toward MoonKit a older kit stoped her right in her tracks. "Who are you!" The older kit said. "My... My na... name i... is..." "Well say it already!" The older kit interrupted. "My name is WhiteKit." WhiteKit said trembling with fear. "Leave her alone SunKit!" MoonKit yelled. "Stay out of this sister! What are you doing here on ThunderClan teritory!" SunKit yelled at WhiteKit. "M... M... My dad brought me here." WhiteKit said with fear. "You don't belong here! Your nothing but another mouth to feed! Get out of here before I kill you!" SunKit said. WhiteKit was too scared too even move! "Well what are you going to do!" SunKit said. "Oh no! I have to get help!" MoonKit then ran off trying to find help for her friend. "You know what im just going to attack you head on!" SunKit said. Then with out warning the kit attacked the scared WhiteKit. WhiteKit's scream was heard all over the camp and every cat came running out to what had happend just to see WhiteKit laying on the ground in her own pool of blood. "FireStar! My brother is about to kill WhiteKit!" MoonKit yelled then with out warning FireStar ran out of his den out to were his wounded daughter was. CinderPelt was already there helping the injured kit. "What happened!" FireStar said. "I did it, and I will do it again to any outsider!" SunKit yelled. "SHE WAS NOT AN OUTSIDE SHE WAS THE NEWEST MEMBER TO THUNDERCLAN!" FireStar yelled scolding the young kit. "This is not the first time you have injured a kit! You have done this before to your own sister!" FireStar said. He then turned his attention to the poor help less kit. "Will she make it through the night?" FireStar asked. "Its a long shot. Only StarClan can help her now. I'll take her back to my den." CinderPelt said as he carefully picked up the injured kit in his mouth and walked away. "FireStar im soory." SunKit said. "If you injure one more kit your out of thunder clan." FireStar said. Then the whole camp walked away leaving SunKit alone in the middle of the camp. "WhiteKit you just made a new enemy today and forever!" SunKit said as he walked back to the nursery.  
"CinderPelt..." "Huh... Oh MoonKit its you. What are you doing here?" CinderPelt asked. "I wanted to sleep in here tonight." MoonKit said. "Your wooried about WhiteKit arnt you?" CinderPelt asked. "Yes." MoonKit said in a sad tone. "Sure. I'll go tell the queens that your sleeping in my den with WhiteKit." CinderPelt said then he licked the top of MoonKits head saying: "Everthing will be ok." Then he walked out of his den. While MoonKit walked up to her friend and feel asleep.

* * *

Poor WhiteKit huh. Well now she got her first enemy and its MoonKits brother! O and this is what WhiteKit looks like. She's White with black stripes and she has blue eyes. MoonKit is a black kit that has green eyes and was born during the Full moon which is how she got her name. SunKit got his name cause his fur is the cooler of the sun and he was born during the day and he has brown eyes. And thats the kits.


	6. Fear of heights

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"FireStar." A white she-cat said. "Its you again. So what now?" FireStar said. "Look your daughter is sleeping peacefully." The white she-cat said. "I know. MoonKit seems to be friends with her already." FireStar looked down towards the sleeping kits and he had a wooried look on his face. "Will she be ok?" FireStar asked while looking at his daughter. "She will be ok. FireStar I need you to do something for me." The white she-cat said. "I'll do any thing for a member of StarClan." FireStar said "Take WhiteKit into the woods with MoonKit they need to tell you something." The white she-cat said. Then FireStar woke up with CinderPelt in front of him. "Soory to wake you, but WhiteKit made it through the night." CinderPelt said. "She and MoonKit are outside playing now." CinderPelt said before she walked out of FireStar's den. (Its already sun-high. How long was i asleep? O well I beter go and take WhiteKit and MoonKit out.) FireStar walked outside to see that WhiteKit and MoonKit was playing out side like nothing happend. But then he noticed that WhiteKit didnt even have a mark on her. Not even a bruse. Even her fur had grown back. "WhiteKit, MoonKit come here." FireStar said obviously scaring the two kits. "Did we do any thing wrong?" MoonKit asked WhiteKit as they were walking twards FireStar. "I dont think so." WhiteKit said. "Come on you two. Were going outside the camp. You two should know our camp by now. Now its time for you two to learn outside of camp." FireStar said. "Yes!" MoonKit said. "I dont know..." WhiteKit said. "Come on! It will be fun WhiteKit!" MoonKit said. "Dont woory you will be ok." FireStar said. "O...Ok then." WhiteKit said.  
"You two see that tree over ther?" FireStar asked. "Yes!" The two kits said. "Thats where were going. Kits sometimes go there to see if they can get to the top." FireStar said. When they finally got to the tree the two kits looked like they were about to faint. "Everything ok?" FireStar asked. "We... we... we...were fine." MoonKit said. WhiteKit said nothing. "Ok then. Just put your claws here and then grab this branch." FireStar said. MoonKit was the first to go then WhiteKit. "This is easy. I thought it would be hard!" MoonKit said as she got half way to the top. WhiteKit was right behind her. "Thats how you do it! You two are amazing at this!" FireStar said. "Dont look down, Dont look down!"WhiteKit keep saying to herself. "WhiteKit! Look at FireStar! He looks like an ant!" MoonKit said. Then WhiteKit looked down. She was far up! "I CANT DO IT! HELP!" WhiteKit yelled. Then she took a step back and fell, but she caught herself with her claws. "WHITEKIT IM COMEING!" FireStar yelled as he started climbing the tree." HURRY! IM SLIPPING!" WhiteKit yelled. Then she fell. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" "WHITEKIT!" FireStar and MoonKit yelled. Then a black blur caught the falling kit. "Are you ok?" The black kit said. "Y...y...yes. ThankYou." WhiteKit said recovering from shock. "My name is BlackKit. Nice to meet you." BlackKit said. "My name is..." DONT TELL HIM! HE'S A SHADOWCLAN KIT!" FireStar yelled. Then everyting went black.


	7. A new power

Disclamer: How many times do I have to say I own nothing

By the way people me and my other three freinds are at war! So I want to know who do you think will win? Two of my friends are on the wolves side but me and my other friend are on the cat side. The teams are wolves vs. tiger/lion (the tiger and the lion are on the same team.) So pick your team then tell me what team you guys want to win then Ill make a warriors fanfiction and at the end only one team will survive! I want to make this before the end of this year so tell me fast! Now on with the story.

* * *

"Wake up! I said WAKE UP!" That was all WhiteKit said before she woke up to see a black and white cat right in front of her. "Good your awake." The black and white cat said. "What do you want with me?" WhiteKit said more scared then ever. "My dad wants you to be one of us, but I dont want you here. I dont think we need any cats from other clans." The black and white cat said. "Soooo... Do you enless rember my name?" The black cat and white cat said. "If I rember corectly your name is BlackKit right?" WhiteKit said. "Coorect! Well arnt you smart! You look like me to. Thats weird, but the only two difrents is that im a tom your a she-cat and your white with black stripes im black with white stripes." BlackKit said. "Hey come with me I want to show you something I can do. Its not safe to leave by yourself so just stay with me for a while. Ok?" BlackKit said. "Ok. You have been nice to me so far." WhiteKit said. The two kits sneeked out of camp and into the wild. "ShadowClan looks a lot diffrentt from ThunderClan." WhiteKit said. "Thats true, but I like it here. There's lots of things to play with out here." BlackKit said. "So what did you want to show me?" WhiteKit asked. "I have this weird gift and I think StarClan is using it to show me something." BlackKit said. "Whats the gift?" WhiteKit asked. "I can sing." BlackKit said. "I heard a bunch of two-legs doing it and I was able to make out the word sing." BlackKit said. "Can you show me!" WhiteKit asked in anticipation. "Sure, but only if you sing with me." BlackKit said. "I dont think I can." WhiteKit said. "Dont woory I will sing with you." Black Kit said. "Well ok." White Kit said. "Ok. ready?" BlackKit said. "Ready." Then the two kits began two sing.

_**(BlackKit)I'm just a step away**_  
_**I'm just a breath away**_  
_**Losing my faith today**_  
_**(WhiteKit)Falling off the edge today**_

_**(BlackKit)I am just a man**_  
_**Not superhuman**_  
_**(WhiteKit)I'm not superhuman**_  
_**(BlackKit)Someone save me from the hate**_

_**(BlackKit)It's just another war**_  
_**Just another family torn**_  
_**(WhiteKit)Falling from my faith today**_  
_**(BlackKit)Just a step from the edge**_  
_**Just another day in the world we live**_

_**(Both)I need a hero to save me now**_  
_**(BlackKit)I need a hero,(WhiteKit) save me now**_  
_**(BlackKit)I need a hero to save my life**_  
_**A hero will save me(WhiteKit) just in time**_

_**(BlackKit)I've gotta fight today**_  
_**To live another day**_  
_**Speaking my mind today**_  
_**(WhiteKit)My voice will be heard today**_

_**(BlackKit)I've gotta make a stand**_  
_**But I am just a man**_  
_**(WhiteKit)I'm not superhuman**_  
_**(BlackKit)My voice will be heard today**_

_**(BlackKit)It's just another war**_  
_**Just another family torn**_  
_**(WhiteKit)My voice will be heard today**_  
_**(BlackKit)It's just another kill**_  
_**The countdown begins to destroy ourselves**_

_**(Both)I need a hero to save me now**_  
_**(BlackKit)I need a hero,(WhiteKit) save me now**_  
_**(BlackKit)I need a hero to save my life**_  
_**A hero will save me (WhiteKit)just in time**_

_**(BlackKit)I need a hero to save my life**_  
_**I need a hero, just in time**_  
_**Save me just in time**_  
_**Save me just in time**_

_**(Both)Who's gonna fight for what's right?**_  
_**Who's gonna help us survive?**_  
_**(BlackKit)We're in the fight of our lives**_  
_**(WhiteKit)And we're not ready to die**_

_**(Both)Who's gonna fight for the weak?**_  
_**Who's gonna make 'em believe?**_  
_**(BlackKit)I've got a hero,(WhiteKit) I've got a hero**_  
_**(BlackKit)Living in me**_

_**(Both)I'm gonna fight for what's right**_  
_**Today I'm speaking my mind**_  
_**(BlackKit)And if it kills me tonight**_  
_**(WhiteKit)I will be ready to die**_

_**(BlackKit)A hero's not afraid to give his life**_  
_**(Both)A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

_**(BlackKit)I need a hero to save me now**_  
_**I need a hero, (WhiteKit)save me now**_  
_**(BlackKit)I need a hero to save my life**_  
_**A hero will save me (WhiteKit)just in time**_

_**(BlackKit)I need a hero**_  
_**(Both)Who's gonna fight for what's right?**_  
_**Who's gonna help us survive?**_

_**(BlackKit)I need a hero**_  
_**(Both)Who's gonna fight for the weak?**_  
_**Who's gonna make 'em believe?**_  
_**(BlackKit)I need a hero**_

_**(BlackKit)I need a hero**_  
_**(Both)A hero's gonna save me just in time**_

Right after the two kits were done singing they both were shooked to what they see. "BlackKit whats that!" WhiteKit said nervously. "I dont know?" BlackKit said nervously. Then the dark figure came closer and closer. Untill it pounced! "Run WhiteKit!" BlackKit said frantically. "But what about you! I dont want to leave you!" WhiteKit said. "Go!" BlackKit said then the dark figure atacked and it amied for WhiteKit, but BlackKit sheilded her. "BlackKit...BlackKit..." WhiteKit said. "You will be safe from now on... Just leave me..." BlackKit said before he died. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" WhiteKit wanted to die, but then she woke up in ThunderClan teritory.


	8. A terrible bond

Disclamer: I own nothing

"Calm down WhiteKit! Calm down! Your in the nursery!" A familur voice said. "GoldenFlower...?" "Yes its me." GoldenFlower said. "What happened to BlackKit?" WhiteKit asked. "Huh... I was hopeing you forgot. He was a ShadowClan kit. They were using him to get to you. He's are enemy now. There's nothing we can do." GoldenFlower said. "What happend to me? How did I get here?" WhiteKit asked. "FireStar brought you here." GooldeFlower said. "Can I go outside for a while with MoonKit?" WhiteKit said. "Go on ahead." GoldenFlower said. Then the two kits ran outside to play. "I want to show you something." WhiteKit said. "What is it?" MoonKit asked. "First we have to get FireStar. Then we have to leave the camp for a little bit." WhiteKit said. "Ok. Then lets go get your dad." MoonKit said. "Dad? Dad?" WhiteKit said. "Ah. Your up. I was wooried about you." FireStar said. "Dad I need to show you something, but we have to leave camp." WhiteKit said while staring at the ground. "You sound serious." FireStar said while staring at his daughter. "Ok. Lets go." FireStar said as all three cats were walking out of camp.  
"Were far away from the camp now. What did you want to show us?" FireStar said. "A stranger stole my heart." WhiteKit mummbled. "What?" MoonKit yelled. "HE STOLE MY HEART!" WhiteKit said. "What are you saying WhiteKit?" FireStar said. Then WhiteKit turned around and began to sing.  
_**I still remember the world**_  
_**From the eyes of a child**_  
_**Slowly those feelings**_  
_**Were clouded by what I know now**_

_**Where has my heart gone?**_  
_**An uneven trade for the real world**_  
_**Oh I, I want to go back to**_  
_**Believing in everything and knowing nothing at all**_

_**I still remember the sun**_  
_**Always warm on my back**_  
_**Somehow,it seems colder now**_  
FireStar could sence a introuder neer them, but he didnt leave his daughters side.

_**Where has my heart gone?**_  
_**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**_  
_**Oh I, I want to go back to**_  
_**Believing in everything**_

_**O Jesus, King most wonderful**_  
_**the conqueror renowned**_  
_**the sweetness most ineffable,**_  
_**entirely desirable.**_  
Then BlackKit came out of the bushes and started to talk while WhiteKit was singing.

_**"As the years pass by**_  
_**Before my face,**_  
_**As wars rage before me,**_  
_**Finding myself**_  
_**In these last days of existence,**_  
_**This parasite inside me,**_  
_**I forced it out.**_  
_**In the darkness of the storm**_  
_**Lies an evil,**_  
_**But it's me."**_

_**Where has my heart gone?**_  
_**An uneven trade for the real world**_  
_**Oh I, I want to go back to**_  
_**Believing in everything**_

_**Oh where, where has my heart gone**_  
_**Trapped in the eyes of a stranger**_  
_**Oh I, I want to go back to**_  
_**Believing in everything**_

**_I still remember.  
_**  
WhiteKit was then staring at BlackKit crying knowing this wouldent be an easy life for her anymore. "WhiteKit... What's going on?" FireStar said. "I fell in love with a ShadowClan kit..." WhiteKit said while crying. "Please forgive me, but we saw each other in a dream, and we knew StarClan wanted us to be together." BlackKit said. "I dont know what to saw..." FireStar said. "BlackKit does BlackStar know?" FireStar said. "No... My dad does not know." BlackKit said. "I have know choice, but to go him and tell him that one of you two will have to join the others clan." FireStar said. "One question though. Where did you learn to do that WhiteKit?" FireStar asked. "BlackKit taught me in my dream." WhiteKit said. "You have a beutifull voice." FireStar said. "Thankyou." WhiteKit said. "Lets go you three." FireStar said. (All three of them are only 2 moons old and already things are going wrong for them.) FireStar thought.


	9. The birth of WhiteKit and BlackKit

Disclamer: I own nothing  
So did you guys like what I did with WhiteKit and BlackKit? Well it gets better. let the stroy begin!

* * *

"I dont want to tell him, but I think I have to?" BlackKit said. "You have too BlackKit. Its the only way." FireStar said. "Were almost there." BlackKit said. The four cats walked into Shadow Clan teritory. When they reached there camp there was an uproar from all the cats. "What are thunder clan cats doing here! Why is BlackKit with them?" Were some of the things the cats said. BlackStar then walked out of his den. "BlackStar your son has something to tell you." FireStar said staring back at the two kits hidding behind him while MoonKit was right in front of him. "Dad... I...I... fell in love... with a thunder clan kit..., but StarClan said that we should be together." BlackKit said while standing behind FireStar. "What should we do FireStar?" BlackStar asked. "If what they say is true, then we have no other option, but to keep them together." FireStar said. "Which clan will they live in?" FireStar asked. "Let them choose. After all they have been through this is the least we could do." BlackStar said. "I...I...I..." Was all WhiteKit could say before she suddenly fainted. "WHITEKIT!" BlackKit yelled. "GET LITTLECLOUD!" Was the last thing BlackKit said before he fainted. "What is going on!" MoonKit asked FireStar. "I dont know, but they will know when they wake up."  
"WhiteKit, BlackKit you both are in StarClan your destinys is to bring back SkyClan." "Who said that?" The two kits said. "This is what happened the day you two were born." The voice said. Then the two kits saw the past. They were watching what happend the day they were born. "Leave now!" A cat said. "We cant leave not with out them!" Two she-cats said. There was fire every where. "NightFlower, Snowwater you both have to leave before you both are killed! Your kits are all we have left. Please leave. "UHHHHHHHHHHH!" NightFlower said. "Her kit is comeing! AHHHHHHHHH!" SnowWater said. "Both of there kits are comeing, but not now! All of the she-cats then came running to wher the two queens where, and begun to sign.  
_**(All the she-cats)It is the end of all hope**_  
_**To lose the child, the faith**_  
_**To end all the innocence**_  
_**To be someone like me**_  
_**This is the birth of all hope**_  
_**To have what I once had**_  
_**This life unforgiven**_  
_**It will end with a birth**_

_**(NightFlower and SnowWater)No will to wake for this morn**_  
_**To see another black rose born**_  
_**Deathbed is slowly covered with snow**_

_**(NightFlower and SnowWater)Angels, they fell first but I'm still here**_  
_**Alone as they are drawing near**_  
_**In heaven my masterpiece will finally be sung**_

_**(All the she-cats)It is the end of all hope**_  
_**To lose the child, the faith**_  
_**To end all the innocence**_  
_**To be someone like me**_

_**(NightFlower and SnowWater)Wounded is the deer that leaps highest**_  
_**And my wound it cuts so deep**_  
_**Turn off the light and let me pull the plug**_

_**(All she-cats)It is the end of all hope**_  
_**To lose the child, the faith**_  
_**To end all the innocence**_  
_**To be someone like me**_  
_**This is the birth of all hope**_  
_**To have what I once had**_  
_**This life unforgiven**_  
_**It will end with a birth**_

_**Mandylion, without a face**_  
_**Deathwish without a prayer**_  
_**End of hope**_  
_**End of love**_  
_**End of time, the rest is silence**_

_**Mandylion, without a face**_  
_**Deathwish without a prayer**_  
_**End of hope**_  
_**End of love**_  
_**End of time, the rest is silence**_

_**It is the end of all hope**_  
_**To lose the child, the faith**_  
_**To end all the innocence**_  
_**To be someone like me**_

_**(NightFlower and SnowWater)This is the birth of all hope**_  
_**To have what I once had**_

_**(All she-cats)It is the end of all hope**_  
_**To lose the child, the faith**_  
_**To end all the innocence**_  
_**To be someone like me**_

_**It is the end of all hope**_  
_**To lose the child, the faith**_

_**End of all hope  
**_"Meeeeeeeeeeeeew Mewwwwwwwwwwww!" The two newborn kits said. "They are alive... We have to get the two newborns out of here now!" Then two she-cats that still had strength left in there bodies grabed the two kits, but before they left NightFlower and SnowWater called the she-cat new born WhiteKit and called the tom new born BlackKit. "The descendents of TigerClan have been born in SkyClan with the gift to sing. All thats left is the descendents from LeopardClan witch will be born in RiverClan and the decendents from LionClan witch will be born in ThunderClan. The she-cats will be born during night the toms born during day. They WhiteKit and BlackKit will bring SkyClan back one day but not today." The cat said as the two She-cats ran off with the two kits.  
"Its your destiny to bring SkyClan back, but first your friend WhiteKit, MoonKit and her brother, SunKit. They are the descendents from LionClan with the gift to sing. The desendents from LeoparedClan have also already been born. There names are YinKit and YangKit they also have the gift to sing. That is all I can tell you for now. The voice said. Then both WhiteKit and BlackKit woke up in LittleClouds den.


	10. Will love be dived?

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"WhiteKit, BlackKit are you two all right?" FireStar and BlackStarasked. "MoonKit you and your brother are the decedents from LionClan, just like how me and BlackKit are descendants of TigerClan." WhiteKit said "What?" MoonKitsaid. "The prophecy... Its coming true!" FireStar said. "What prophecy?" BlackKit asked. "The prophecy says that when all the descendants from are ancestors have arrived they all will travel are forest to find the items that they left for them. TigerClans items look like a collars, but there not. They are the two halves of the yin yang symbol. LionClans look like a smaller version of a collar. That is put around the area above your paw, but it looks like a sun and a moon. LeopardClans looks like a type of cloth that starts above the paw and ends at the top of the leg, but on there'sit has the symbol of love and peace." FireStar said. "How do you know all this FireStar?" WhiteKit asked. "I rembermy dad telling me the stories the great three clans, but that was when I was still a kitty pet." FireStar said. "So if my and my brother are the descendents of LionClan how come I dont look like a LionClancat?" MoonKit asked. "Thatsa good question. Well me and BlackKit both have the stripes of a tiger. We saw what the LeopardClan descendents look like, and they both have the spots of a leopard, and your brother has the fur colerof a lion. Hmmmmmmmmmmm... Hey wait a second! You have the bushy thing at the end of your tail just like a lion!" WhiteKit said. "Hey your right! I didntnotice that before." MoonKit said. "So then you two. Which clan do you two want to live in?" BlackStar asked WhiteKit and BlackKit. "We were suposed to be in SkyClan..." The two kits said while looking at the ground. "We havent heard from SkyClanin moons... There's no way you two were born there." FireStar said. "When we fainted... A cat said that we were from SkyClan, and showed us what happendthe day we were born. A bunch of rouge cats killed our clan..., and both of our moms..." BlackKit said. "FireStar did your clan take WhiteKit in willingly?" BlackStar said. "No." FireStar said. "I think its best if we keep them separated. We dontknow what they are capable of doing." BlackStar said. "It is agreed. Lets go WhiteKit, MoonKit. You and BlackKit will not see each other for a while WhiteKit." FireStar said. "What! You cant keep us seperated!" WhiteKit said. "Threes nothing you can do." FireStar said. "no... NO!" WhiteKit said while running off out of ShadowClancamp grounds. "WhiteKit come back its not safe out there on your own!" BlackKit said while running after her.  
After a while of running BlackKit found her standing under the tree they first met. Then he walked up to her. "Its not fair." WhiteKit said with tears in her eyes. "I know... I know..., but neither of our dads want us together cause we were adopted in enemy clans." BlackKit said. "We can met tonight." BlackKit said. Then WhiteKit began to sing.

_**(WhiteKit)Meet me after dark again **_  
_**And I'll hold you (hold you)**_  
_**I want nothing more than to see you there (hold you)**_  
_**And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_  
_**(WhiteKit and BlackKit)We'll be lost before the dawn**_  
Then FireStar and MoonKit found the two kits but decided two wait untill they were done.  
_**(WhiteKit)If only night could hold you **_  
_**Where I can see you, my love**_  
_**Then let me never ever wake again**_  
_**(WhiteKit and BlackKit)And maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_  
_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_  
(This must be really hard for them to sing like this. I can just barely see the tears comeing out of WhiteKitseyes.) MoonKit thought  
_**(WhiteKit)Somehow I know that we can't **_  
_**Wake again from this dream**_  
_**It's not real, but it's ours**_  
_**  
(WhiteKit and BlackKit)Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_  
_**We'll be lost before the dawn**_  
WhiteKit then began to cry. BlackKit then started staring at the ground.  
_**(WhiteKit)Maybe tonight, we'll fly so far away**_  
_**(WhiteKit and BlackKit)We'll be lost before the dawn  
**_"WhiteKit, BlackKit." FireStar said as he and MoonKit left there hidding places. "You wont seperateus." WhiteKit said still crying. "Isnt there any other way to keep them together? I preety sure that if me and SunKit wernt siblings that I would fall in love with him. And arntthe other two kits in love with each other?" MoonKit asked. "Yes... The other two kits are in love with each other." BlackKit said trying to comfort WhiteKit. "See then they should be together! You cant seperatethem!" MoonKit said. "Then its decided. BlackKit will live with ThunderClan." Out of the shadows BlackStar came out. "Ar... Are you sure dad?" BlackKit asked. "Imsure. Watch my son FireStar. Im asumingthat all three of them are five moons old." BlackStar said. "Yes. Tomorow they will receive there apprentices names. They will start training tomorow." FireStar said. "Make me proud BlackKit." BlackStar said. Then he turned away and left. "Bye... dad..." BlackKit said. "Lets go you three. Its time to get home. We spended two much time in ShadowClan teritory." FireStar said. "Are you three ok?" FireStar asked. "Whats going to happen now? All three of us have a journey a head us." WhiteKit asked. "Lets wooryabout that when you three get your warrior names." FireStar said. Then the three began the journey home.


	11. A new start for BlackKit

Disclaimer: I own nothing

"Whats with the ShadowClan Kit!" The whole camp said. As FireStar walked up to the highrockWhiteKit and BlackKit ran behind FireStar while MoonKit stayed up there in front of him. "Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey gather beneath HighRock!" FireStar said. All the cats then gathered infront of highrock. "First we have a new member of ThunderClan. BlackKit step forward." FireStar said. BlackKit then pulled WhiteKit saying: "If I have to go then your comeing two." Then the two kits presented them selves in front of FireStar so all can see. "He's a ShadowClan kit!" SunKit said. Then all of the cats started talking to one another. "BlackStar gave up his son to ThunderClan. He's five moons old so he and three other kits will be becoming apprentices tomorrow. Second. WhiteKit and BlackKit are descendants from TigerClan. MoonKit and SunKit are descendents from LionClan. They are apart of the prophecy. They will need to become warriors as fast as possible. Thats all." FireStar said dismissing the cats. Then SunKit wallked up to FireStar and the three other kits as they were climbing down the highrock. "I REFUSE TO WORK WITH OUTSIDERS!" SunKit said. "You will work with them and thats that!" FireStar said. "BlackKit, MoonKit, SunKit all three of you go to bed. I want to talk to WhiteKit alone." FireStar said. "Yes sir!" MoonKit said. "Yes sir!" BlackKit said then he and MoonKit walked off. "Fine!" SunKit said as he was walking off. "WhiteKit... Your ability. Are you and BlackKit the only ones that can do it?" FireStar asked. "No. MoonKit and SunKit can also sing. Same with the other two kits." WhiteKit said. "ThankYou. Thats all I wanted to know. Now get to sleep you have a long day tomorow.

* * *

Yes i know this chapter was short, but i wanted to save the best for the next chapter. R&R please.


	12. A secret unfolds

Sorry I havent updated in a really long time. Lost my thumb drive which had all my storys on it.

* * *

"Let all cats old enough to catch there own prey join me beneath the high rock." Firestar said as the clan cats began to drowsly wake.  
Whitekit and Blackkit came charging out with Goldenflower right behind them. "Whitekit! Blackkit! Slow down!" Goldenflower said as she raced after the two. She finally caught up to them when they stoped at the foot of the high rock. Moonkit and Sunkit walked up to the highrock and sat down next to Blackkit and Whitekit. As Goldenflower cleaned the four kits Firestar began the ceramony. "You all remeber six moons ago when i brought Whitekit to join our clan and yesterday when Blackkit joined us. Today they and two other kits will be getting there apprentice names." All the cats looked around at each other as they waited to see who will mentor the kits.  
"I will mentor Whitepaw." Firestar anounced as Whitepaw ran up to touch noses with. "Rainwhisker why dont you take Blackpaw." Firestar said as Rainwhisker walked up to Blackpaw and touched noses with him.  
"Ashfur youve been saying that you wanted another aprentice for a while now so you can take Moonpaw." Moonpaw bounded up to Ashfur in a ball of furry.  
"You surely have a lot of energy now dont you Moonpaw." Ashfur said as they touched nosses.  
"And last but not least Cloudtail you can take Sunpaw as your aprentice." Firestar said as he noticed that Sunpaw looked furious with his decision. (He needs to lern.) Firestar thought.  
"Thats all." Firestar said as he jumped of the high rock.  
"I want to see the whole entire clan!" Whitepaw said as she ran up to Firestar.  
"Ok then that'll be the first thing I show you." Firestar said as he and Whitepaw walked out of camp.

"Thats the thunderpath. It divides Thunderclan from Shadowclan." Firestar explained as he pointed with his tail twords the thunderpath.  
"I dont like Shadowclan..." Whitepaw said. Firestar let out a purr of amusment as he remembered all the touble Shadowclan has caused.  
"Tell me Whitepaw. What can you smell?" Firestar asked.  
"I smell that discusting montser smel... and I think I can smell... Crowfood?" Whitepaw said as she looked up at her mentor. Firestar opened his mouth to smell. He could smell the foul smell of crowfood on Thunderclan teritory.  
"Why dont you lead me to the crowfood Whitepaw?" Firestar said.  
"Okay!" Whitepaw said as she led the way.

Whitepaw led Firestar to where the dogs that killed Bluestar used to live. "Its down there. I can see a couple of cats down there to. They smell weird." Whitepaw said as she pointed to where the two cats where. There was a brown-and-cream tabby she-cat sitting next to a tortoiseshell-and-whiteshe-cat.  
"It cant be... Leafstar! Cherrytail!" Firestar called down to the two cats.  
"Firestar!" The brow and cream she cat called.  
"Its been so long since weve last seen you!" The tortoiseshell she cat called.  
"Whitepaw the tortoiseshell's name is Cherrytail and the cream and brown one's name is Leafstar." Firestar said as they ran down to greet them.  
"You have 'star' in your name. Your a leader but... Firestar leads Thunderclan, Blackstar leads Shadowclan, Leaporedstar leads Riverclan, and Tallstar leads Windclan. Thats all four clans isnt it?" Whitepaw asked as she stared at Leafstar.  
"I havent had a chance to tell her yet... Whitepaw Leafstar is the leader of Skyclan." Firestar said.  
"Theres a fith clan!" Whitepaw said while jumping up and down.  
"Is she your aprentices Firestar?" leafstar asked.  
"Yeah. She's a paw full. So what brings you two down here to the forest? Your extremilly far away from home." Firestar asked as he put his tail around Whitepaw to calm her down.  
"We were woundering if a white she-cat came by here. She owns three kits. Her mate disapred one day and then she left so I thought that she might have came here to find a safer home for her kits." Leafstar said.  
"What did the three kits look like?" Firestar asked in shock that the white she-cat had been mentioned once again.  
"One of the kits was a pure black tom and his sister was looked just like her mother. The runt of the litter looked like... actually she looked a lot like your aprentice here." Leafstar said as she stared at the white striped aprentice.  
"Me? But that cant be... my mom is Goldenflower of Thunderclan! Im not a Skyclan cat!" Whitepaw said as she flicked her tail impatiently.  
"Whitepaw lift up your paw for a seconed." Firestar said. Whitepaw lifted up her paw and instead of pink they were rough and black looking.  
"Well then... looks like one of Mistydawn's kits ended up in Thunderclan." Leafstar said.  
"Im not Skyclan!" Whitepaw said.  
"Firestar what are you not telling us?" Cherrytail asked.  
"The white she-cat... she came to me from Starclan... told me to rescue a kit in the forest... When I woke I admitedtly went outside of camp to find the kit. The white she-cat was dead while a little ball kept moving around, and thats when I found... Whitepaw." Firestar said.  
"You mean I cant be a Thunderclan cat?" Whitepaw asked. Her ears and tail droped at that thought.  
"No you can star if you want to." Firestar said as he swiped his tail around his paws.  
"I want to stay!" Whitepaw said as she bounced up and down.  
"But if my birth moms dead... Whos my birth father?" Whitepaw asked as she finally stoped bouncing up and down.  
"A rouge named Darkfang... He turned on his clan so I was forced to exile him from Skyclan teritory." Leafstar said.  
"I dont like him..." Whitepaw said.  
Firestar let out a purr of amusment as he remebered when Brambleclaw and Tawnypelt reaction when they figured out what there father, Tigerstar, did.  
"Firestar do you know where the other two kits might be?" Cherrytail asked.  
"Sorry I dont." Firestar said  
"What about Blackpaw!" Whitepaw asked.  
"Blackpaws a black tom with white stripes Whitepaw." Firestar said.  
"Oh yeah..." Whitepaw said.  
"Leafstar why dont you and Cherrytail come to the moonstoon with us. maybe Starclan will tell us something." Firestar said.  
"Our Starclan doesnt walk the same sky as yours do though." Leafstar said.  
"So thers still Spottedleaf and she was born half Thunderclan and Skyclan." Firestar said.  
"Good point. Ok we'll go with you two." Leafstar said.  
"I get to go to the moonstone on my first day of being an aprentice? Awsome!" Whitepaw said.  
"Ok then lets go." Firestar said as he led the way.


	13. The moonstone

"Are we almost there? Going through Windclan teritory makes me feel like were going to get attacked." Whitepaw said as she ran up to get closer to Firestar.  
"Dont worry. No cat would would stop two leaders from going to share tounges with Starclan." Firestar said.  
"Beside's look theres the border of Windclan territory." Firestar said as they ran off.  
"Hey look a farm! Is it the farm where Ravenpaw lives!" Whitepaw asked.  
"Who told you about Ravenpaw? And no this is a different farm." Firestar said.  
"When I was still a kit the elders would tell me storys about how brave Ravenpaw was and even Cloudtail told me some storys about how brave he was when he went to rescue him from that mean two leg that captured him when he was still a 'paw'!" Whitepaw said.  
"Looks like you had fun with Thunderclan." Firestar said as he flicked the tip of her ear with his tail.  
"I realy did!" Whitepaw said.  
"So it looks like she has found her place in this world." Leafstar said as she purred with happiness.  
"But even though she has that doesnt answeer what happened to Yinkit, and Yangkit. Cherrytail said.  
"Is that my brother and sisters name?" Whitepaw asked.  
"Yeah thats there names." Leafstar said.  
"Hey look... Cinderpelt told me that thats called mothermouth." Whitepaw said.  
"What did the clan not tell you?" Firestar teased as he flicked his tail over her mouth.  
"They didnt tell me what your warrrior name is! What is it?" Whitepaw said.  
"Well since we have to wait till moon high anyways I gues I can tell you a short story."  
"Yaaaaaaaaaaay!" Whitepaw yelled.  
"Well my warrior name was Fireheart and I was once a Kittypet."  
"A kittypet!" Whitepaw said astonished.  
"Yup I was once a kittypet but I kept haveing dreams that I would end up in the forest. Back then Bluestar was the leader of Thunderclan."  
"Yellowfang told me all about Bluestar!" Whitepaw yelled.  
"Yellowfang?" Firestar said.  
"Yeah she vist's me in my dreams almost everyday and she taught me a lot about Thunder and Shadowclan! And she told me that she was a medicine cat for both clans!" Whitepaw said.  
(Yellowfang what do you have planed for her?) Firestar said to himself.  
"Its moonhigh! Lets go!" Whitepaw said.  
"Okay okay calm down. Now when we get inside its going to be dark so use your sense of smell and follow me." Firestar said. As he walked into mothermouth

"Wow! Is that the Moonstone!" Whitepaw said.  
"Its so preaty!" Cheartail said.  
Firestar and Leafstar stared at each other and let out a purr of amusment.  
The two leaders walked up to the Moonstone and touched there nose's to it. Cherrtail followed soon afterwards.  
"Ummmmmmmm... is this safe?" Whitepaw asked.  
"Now theres the shy Whitepaw I know. Trust me its 100% safe." Firestar said.  
Whitepaw nodded her head in response and touched her nose to the Moonstone. After that darkness surrounded her.

* * *

Please R&R!


	14. Starclan

"Where am I...?" Whitepaw said as she began to regain conscience, but she was no longer in the cave. She was alone in a forest. Panic began to grip her as she ran all around the forset to find Firestar, Leafstar, and Cherrytail.  
"Do not panic! Thats not a warrior does!" A voice called.  
"Who's there!" Whitepaw yelled in panic.  
"My name is Mappleshade." A orange she-cat said.  
"Yellowfang said I shouldnt talk to a cat by that name." Whitepaw said as she began to back away from Mappleshade.  
"Dont worry im a member of Starclan." Mappleshade said.  
"Stop putting lies into her head! Mappleshade!" A famillur voice called out from behind Whitepaw.  
"Yellowfang help!" Whitepaw called out. A grey she-cat jumped out from behind Whitepaw.  
"Curse you yellowfang!" Mappleshade said as she ran back into the shadows.  
"That cats always trying to get innocent kits to go to the dark forest." the grey she-cat said  
"Now you see why I told you not to trust her Whitepaw." The grey she-cat countinued  
"Yellowfang!" Whitepaw said.  
"Is there something you wanted to ask me young one?" Yellowfang asked  
"Or do you just want to see your mom and your brother and sister?" Yellowfang countinued.  
"I want to see my mom and my borhter and sister. If that's allright with you." Whitepaw asked as she scuffled her paws.  
"Of coarse thats all right with me! You dont have to ask you know!" Yellowfang said.  
"Ye... Yes!" Whitepaw stamered.  
"Well your brother Yangkit is still alive liveing in Shadowclan... and your sister lives in Windclan... Keep Yangpaw away from Blackpaw if you can that all I can tell you." Yellowfang said as she led the way to Whitepaws mother.  
"I will try..." Whitepaw said as she tryed to catch up.

Yellowfang stoped at the edge of the path that she was following. She used the tip of her tail and pointed to a White she-cat that glowed with all the stars in her fur.  
"Mom?" Whitepaw said.  
The white she-cat turned around and smiled at her kit.  
"Mom!" Whitepaw said as she ran up to her mom.  
Mistydawn licked her kit while Whitepaw was meowing with happiness. Mistydawn pulled away from her daughter with a grim look on her face.  
"Black will help yang while white and yin are left for dead..." Mistydawn said.  
"What does that mean?" Whitepaw asked.  
"Its time to wake up Whitepaw." Yellowfang said.  
"I need to know what moma ment though!" Whitepaw said as everything began to fade.  
"Noooo!" Whitepaw said as she woke up.


End file.
